


Half a Moon Tales

by bofoddity



Category: Angel: the Series, Deadwood, Dexter - Fandom, Dollhouse, Farscape, House, Lost
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Female Characters, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for halfmoon fest. Old work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Way

In L.A., everything is surface. That suits Cordelia just fine.

Only she doesn't suit the surface. Her looks get her only so far and her social footing isn't a footing at all, but it's okay. Cordelia can know the right people and like the right things, and keep all signs of depth to herself. She knows how to pretend. She's sick to death of it.

But she can make it, so when Buffy's ex crosses her path, she should pave herself a new one. Instead she sniffs a chance, makes a leap, and her future looks like her again.


	2. Hope and Healing

Of all places, it's Deadwood where Joanie gets better.

It's strange. There's nothing in Deadwood that Joanie hasn't seen before, countless times. She's seen the worn people, the misery and the despair. Deadwood is a town sick of life and Joanie knows it and its kind by heart.

Joanie is a hatter weary with madness when she arrives, and she expects to be one when she leaves. She doesn't expect to stay.

"It's not bad here," Jane says, although she's broken too. But she has hope, and the people have hope, and before she knows it, Joanie has hope too.


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before Lost's final season had finished airing.

After she dies, Juliet gets home.

It's too little too late, but she takes it. She watches Rachel and Julien as they live, happy and healthy, and she's content. Yet when Julien asks Rachel where Juliet is, she aches.

"She'll be here any second," Rachel says, and the faith in her voice hurts Juliet even more. That's when the door opens.

If Juliet still had a heart, it would thunder as she sees herself walk in.

It _worked_.

She can't hold on after that, but even as she fades, she hopes this Juliet will make it to her happy ending.


	4. Duty Addict

It sounds smug, but Lisa doesn't care: She loves being the boss.

Would she trade stress for something less inconvenient? Sure. But the thing is, she loves her inconvenient things. She loves the challenges and the hardships, and overcoming them as hard as she can. It's a rush. Lisa isn't immune to rushes.

Not that she wouldn't mind skipping a problem from time to time, though. Like right now.

"In my defense," House starts, and for a moment Lisa doesn't want to hear it. But the challenge calls, irresistible like cake, and in the end Lisa can't help but answer.


	5. Across the Universe

Dreams, Chiana had learned, were for lesser creatures. She thought that was frelling unfair.

So when she and Nerri left the Nebari Prime, Chiana dreamed. She dreamed of space and worlds that were nothing like the one she knew, and she was amazed. Nebari Prime had always been small, but Chiana never knew how small. It didn't even compare.

There was much to dream about, but dreams belonged to the mind only, and Chiana had spent enough time in her head already. The universe existed to be lived in, and Chiana wanted to see every star there was to see.


	6. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: S4 was the last season of Dexter I watched.

"Fuck!"

Debra was five years old and she wasn't supposed say fuck, but she had found her father's gun. She was supposed to walk away and pretend it hadn't happened, but instead she reached out and touched the barrel, and the steel felt nice. She kept thinking about how nice it felt after she left.

It took her a while to seek the gun out again, but she did, and kept doing it. It took her a longer while actually pull the trigger, but when she did, she knew she would do that again too, and love it every time.


	7. Partings

After the world is saved, Priya returns to the house.

Fresh starts are elsewhere, so Priya is not staying; she just has few things to pick. Adelle has come for a different reason.

"I need to check my garden," Adelle says, walking off. Priya watches the tension in Adelle's shoulders before entering the house.

When Priya comes out Adelle is still working in the garden, going through her plants for anything ripe. When Adelle is done she has a napkin full of berries and red eyes.

"Shall we go?" Adelle asks, voice cracking. Priya nods, and pretends not to notice.


End file.
